


The Last Hand 后手

by AntaresofJuly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, Good Guy/Bad Guy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntaresofJuly/pseuds/AntaresofJuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>主攻文，法警X污点证人，五人法警小组一路护送阴险狡诈的污点证人出庭作证的故事，HE。 </p><p>Kemp，Riley 莱利·肯普：海滨城法警，擅长缉拿逃犯，他就像一团压力的人形化。本文主角。<br/>Acker，Ainsley 安斯利·阿克尔：海滨城毒贩子头目，帮派大佬，凶恶狡猾。本文另一主角。</p><p>Ramirez，Alexander 亚历山大·拉米雷斯：海滨城警察局长。<br/>Klein， Patric（Pat）派翠克·克莱恩（帕特）：海滨城缉毒科二把手，本文过程中他一直待在海滨城内务调查机构的审讯室里，只露过一次脸。<br/>Flippy 翻仔：Acker的小弟，向警察告发了自己的老大，导致Acker作为污点证人进入美国法警的证人保护项目，根本没露过脸</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

Riley Kemp到达沙漠城的时候已经是晚上了，他走进房间，发现每个人--唯独没看见目标证人--都在兴致勃勃地忙着手头的事，气氛出乎意料地轻松。

一位黑大个从座位上站起来冲他伸过手，“Dustin Norris，美国法警沙漠城特遣队，担任这次行动的临时队长。你肯定是Kemp。欢迎来到这个Pretrial证人保护小组（US Marshals pretrial transfer）。”

Kemp用适度的力道跟他握了手，“Norris队长，Riley Kemp，海滨城缉逃科，很荣幸被挑中执行此次任务。抱歉飞机晚点了，你知道这两天飞行员罢工。我们现在的情况如何？”

两人进行了简短的交流，关于精英小组并没有什么超出Kemp的预料。这个临时组成的证人保护小组负责保护及运送一名污点证人直至开庭作证，后续工作将会移交证人保护计划科处理，小组成员均是来自海滨城和沙漠城各部门的法警翘楚。Kemp是最后一个到达的，Norris把他例行介绍给其他人，其中两个来自海滨城的证人保护计划科，另一个是沙漠城的技术支持。

“哟，伙计，”技术支持Doyel小哥一头小辫子，坐在转椅上一蹬地，从电脑前滑了过来。“几天没睡觉了？这眼圈黑的跟墨似的。”

Kemp挺喜欢这种自来熟的性格，笑着耸了耸肩，“刚完成一个任务就被踢过来了，放心，早习惯了没问题，就是一会儿你们得让我补会儿觉。”

“你说了算，伙计。反正咱今晚不挪窝。说起来，你看了这个Acker的资料了嘛？你们滨海城的大佬啊。”

想到在飞机上匆忙浏览的案情文件，Kemp皱眉又四周看了一圈，屋子里有几个制服警、包括自己在内的五名法警小组成员，但并没有看到这次的关键人物：臭名昭著的毒贩子头目Ainsley Acker。此人是海滨城贩毒网络及有组织犯罪中的一名重量级人物，本来Riley Kemp这样的辑逃科法警根本不会和他这样的人有交集，但偏偏这混蛋最近倒霉案发，又被有组织犯罪和内务科的警察盯上了，证词交换刑期，成了污点证人，法警闪亮登场。这家伙要指证的什么人小组并不知道，但既然警察内务科掺合了进来，八成是警察内部的事，这意味着别乱打听，同时危险可能要加倍。不仅如此，在接到行动时Kemp就已被告知（他估计其他人也一样），此潜在证人极其危险，善于操纵他人 ，绝不可掉以轻心。

Kemp点点头，“Acker这些年势力范围不断扩大，树敌可不少，我们最好能离海滨城远点。”

Norris：“你说的没错，我们初步决定去咸水城一直等到开庭前几天，然后飞到棕榈城，从那儿直接开车去海滨城法院。全程二十多天，但愿不会出什么差错。”

“嘿，你们知道吗？”Doyel敲了敲手指。“我一哥们在沙漠城警局工作，就是亲手抓住Acker的几个人之一。虽说滨海城的毒贩普遍年龄偏小，但这个Acker能三十几岁坐上那个位置，按说从某种方面也能算得上天才了吧，可你猜他怎么被抓住的？居然在沙漠城刷他的信用卡！沙漠城接到了全境通告，马上把这小子逮着了。人家还一脸莫名其妙，说刚从法国度假回来，不知道小弟已经把自个儿卖了。我怎么就觉得这事儿这么不靠谱。我说Kemp，你也是海滨城来的，这家伙真有这么蠢？”

Ainsley Acker是海滨城势力最大的贩毒团伙，没有之一，手底下控制着几百号人，Kemp以前只在报纸上见过他的照片，不过在Kemp的职业生涯中，对这种人见的多了。精神变态、杀人狂、强`奸犯、职业打手、强盗团伙…Acker只不过是比这些人高级点儿而已。

自然，他这个级别的人已经不会亲自动手，因此本来也就没有法庭上可以接受的直接证据来给他定罪。不过不同于传统黑社会家族，Acker完全是靠自己从街角打拼起来的，这也就意味着在他成为大佬之前手里必有案底，只不过他足够谨慎，并没有被查到过什么严重的罪行。

谁知道十几天前，他的一个混名Flippy的手下突然跑到警局自首，还带着足以给Acker判个二三十年的证据来当筹码。原来五年前的一个制毒案里，这个手下偷偷拿手机录下了Acker去视察的录像，现在出了些事情只能寻求警方保护，正是因此警察才能对Acker发出逮捕令。

Kemp刚要告诉他这些，对面的门开了，一个头发湿漉漉，浑身滴水，只在腰间围了一条毛巾的男人旁若无人地走了出来。

Kemp愣住了。

那张半湿褐发下的脸显示，这人无疑就是Ainsley Acker本人。他个头挺高，肌肉结实，块头却并没有照片上显得那么魁梧。

屋子里响起一阵口哨声，那裸男提起嘴角，随意摊开手掬了个半躬，顿时引起几声包裹着荷尔蒙的笑声。

Kemp总算明白那不合时宜的轻松气氛是从哪儿来的了，这让他心底开始起火。

就在他紧咬侧牙防止面部扭曲时，Acker似乎不经意地朝这边飘过来一眼，立刻就像发现新大陆似的，以一种基金经理见到大客户式的得体热情冲他们这边走来。如果你不考虑他现在全身上下只围着一条不太大的毛巾的话。

Acker走路的时候胯骨有种合着步调若有若无的摇摆，就好像他拥有他所占据的每一寸空间似的，这只是让Kemp更觉厌恶。

Acker在Kemp面前停下，友好一笑，眼睛紧紧盯着他的眼睛，“晚上好，长官。您一定刚到，我得感谢你和你的同事对我人身安全的保护，现在想要我命的人可太多了，想必您比我还清楚。我们还没来得及认识一下，Ainsley Acker。”他说着伸出一只手。

Kemp只是瞥了一眼他伸出的手，面无表情的看着他，“Riley Kemp”。

Acker似乎也不在意，他耸了下肩收回手，脸上的轻松的笑容没有任何改变，他向后靠在Doyel的办公桌边缘，头发上的水珠滴到了电脑屏幕上。

“嘿！伙计！”Doyel立刻跳起来抱走自己的宝贝电脑，“Not cool！你好歹拿个毛巾包住你的头发！”

Acker貌似遗憾地斜过肩膀对他软声说，“嘿，这可怪不得我，之前我不是刚提出过浴室里只有一条毛巾这事儿吗？可是没人听我的。”他说着指了指胯部已经半湿的毛巾，“难道你让我把这个解下来？”水珠因为角度变换从他上身并不夸张的肌肉线条上横着流过，Kemp注意到证保科的Lucy Padilla正偷偷拿手机录像。

Norris无可奈何地道“Acker，回你自己的房间去，明天我保证你能得到足够多的该死的毛巾。”

Acker站了起来，冲Norris玩笑般敬了个军礼，眼神微微迷离，“您说了算，队长。”

他转身向另一扇门走去，一路跟路过的警察及法警随便打着招呼，并从其中一人手里接过一杯牛奶，还在人家肩膀上表示感谢地搂了一下。他的胯骨仍然微妙地摇摆，背部完美的线条随之扭动，引领观看者的视线随着水线降到窄腰，却被半挡住腰窝的粗糙白毛巾阻断。

Kemp注意到房间里几乎所有人都在盯着他看，不论男女。

门终于关上后Doyel冲他们吐了口气，“真够呛的是吧？就这条浴巾昨天我们还是死说活说才劝他围上去的呢，据人家说在自已豪宅里从来用不着穿衣服。真是号人物不是？”

虽然他这么说，但Kemp注意到，Doyel的语气里并没有一般这种情况下会出现的厌恶，队长Norris也是一样。似乎除了Kemp外，这里的所有人都对Acker不分场合对象不知廉耻的调`情行为十分受用。Kemp的心里更加警惕，但他能理解这是为什么。

Acker也许反社会，毫无道德和廉耻，善于操控他人，本身是一名穷凶极恶的犯罪分子，但至少从表面看起来他就像你在健身房碰见的一个很有魅力的年轻人，这让他更容易取得他人好感。

首先，他个子很高，面貌英俊，身材劲爆，对暴露自己的身体完全没有羞耻感，并且和每一个人接触都带着程度掌控精准的调`情，这恰好能使很多人觉得受到了奉承，也许还有一点吸引，又不至引起不适。

然后，他的脸上几乎从来都挂着稳定的笑容，那不是假笑，而是那种没有任何恐惧的人特有的笑。即使表面上令人愉悦，但Kemp能看出来，Acker的每一次举手投足里都透出一种无所谓的危险气息。

当他和你说话的时候，这家伙会让你感觉他在看着你的眼睛，同时又在看着很远的地方，又或者他正在从很远的地方看着你。他说话语速不快，有时故意很慢，很难有人能在和此人交流时把握节奏。

或许Acker能用这些把戏愚弄其他人，但Kemp从一开使就看透了他是什么人，那双貌似直接坦诚的眼睛后面是他熟悉的、与杀人狂、抢劫犯、精神变态和职业杀手类似的致命荒芜，所以他绝对不会买这个渣滓的账。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

第二天早上大家都起得很早，因为要赶十点的飞机。Kemp的黑眼圈仍然很重，不过他早已习惯了。

海滨城的警察局长Ramirez和法警小队的上级指挥Kyra Yang一起出现在摄像头对面。看来海滨城警局的问题相当严重，Acker要指证的对象很可能是个警监级别的，不过这倒和他们无关。

本来以为必须要把Acker从床上拖起来，但七点左右他们快出发时这家伙已经穿戴整齐出来转悠了。Doyel正在电脑前忙的不可开交，Norris也在和Yang即时通话，Acker晃过来打了个招呼就挺知趣地去了Padilla和Hayes那儿，他俩都是证人保护计划的，正好和Acker这个目标证人聊得起来，什么安静小村庄啦、创业基金什么的，Kemp听着一阵阵烦躁。

Kemp一边听Norris和Yang核对计划，一边注意其他人的动静。Norris宣布出发时Lucy Padilla正在强调至今为止还没有好好遵守规定不与过去产生联系的证人受到过伤害。Acker无所谓地说自己从小就没家人，除了他的豪宅倒也没什么可留恋，对了豪宅能带走吗。说着还闪了个招牌笑容。

Kemp心想鬼才信他不会怀念他的贩毒王国，不过Padilla和Hayes似乎挺吃这一套，拍着肩膀说他一定会在新的生活中学会与他人建立有意义的联系，国家会帮助你什么的。

 

在去机场的途中Kemp开始怀疑自己是不是唯一一个还记得Acker是个坏到家的毒贩头目这事的人。

他们花了五十分钟开到机场，通过快速通道不引人注目地登机，Kemp和Norris坐在Acker两边，剩下的人坐在前后，以防万一。即使Acker本身也是个犯罪分子，但此时此处他是被hunt down的猎物，需要严密的保护。

一切都按照计划进行，没想到人算不如天算，就在起飞十五分钟前，飞行员又开始集体罢工。

机场瘫痪，他们不得不打道回府，Norris一路上脸又黑出了一个新层次。Kemp陪Acker坐在后座上，眉头也紧紧皱了起来。

路面一次颠簸，Acker的身体靠了过来，他领口隐秘的男士香水钻进Kemp的鼻子里，让他更是一阵烦躁。

“别板着脸嘛，长官们。”那家伙拖着长音说，此时他似乎倒成了最放松的人，好像生命随时处于极大危险之中的是别人一样。“一条路不通可以走别的路，愁眉苦脸只能让自己难受。我相信你们。”

Kemp刚要告诉他闭嘴，Norris叹了一口气：“我猜你是对的。现在只能走陆路，不过放心我们会保障你的安全。”

Acker往后靠了靠，申了个懒腰，手随便搭在了Kemp的靠背后面。Kemp一把捏住他的手腕，它对Acker的个头来说并不算粗，就像昨晚浴巾下淌水的脚踝…他厌恶地松开手，“坐规矩点。”

Acker转过头看着他，嘴角挂着嘲讽的笑，“长官，你太紧了，要我帮你松一下吗？”

前面开车的制服警扑哧一声笑出来。Kemp不可置信地瞪着Acker，恨不得一拳打烂他那张俏脸，气得一句话也说不出来。

这之后气氛倒是又轻快起来。

他们回到了之前栖身之处，但这个安全屋已经不那么安全，他们必须尽快离开。

Norris立刻召开紧急会议。缉逃科的Kemp的反追踪能力自然也很不错，最终他们确定了路线，把目的地从咸水城改为黑脚城，那里更近些且是不同的方向。和Yang再次通话后她承诺送来两辆车，Norris谢绝了沙漠城警局临时抽调警员的提议，这种时候他们的行踪暴露的越少越好，特别是考虑到Acker的指证对象来自警察内部。

两辆车一个小时内就会送来，法警小组稍微松了一口气。Kemp机械地回头寻找Acker，却发现他不在视线内，立刻紧张起来。

“Kemp，伙计，你太紧张了了，”Doyel突然拍了拍他的肩膀，把他带到一边。“那家伙刚才说早上起的太早，回去睡觉了。”Doyel观察了一会儿他的表情，继续说道“你要懂得放松些，别对自己那么严厉。你看，我是个纯直男都得承认那小子的确魅力非凡，偶尔被些不找边际的人吸引太正常了，没什么大不了。”

Kemp莫名其妙刚要反驳，Doyel又一脸我懂地道，“人不能一直憋着，憋久了都得憋成变态。”他说完递给Kemp一杯咖啡，走了。

Kemp愣了一下，醒过味来，简直不知道应该生气还是该笑。

 

Kemp进入Acker的房间，发现他并没有在睡觉，而是面对窗外站着。他在Kemp进来后转过身看着他，手边放着一杯咖啡。

他的嘴角永远挂着该死的笑。

“你进别人的房间从来不敲门的吗，长官？”Acker的脸有一半陷入阴影中，Kemp不得不注意到他的睫毛有多长。

他径直走过去，威胁性地逼进Acker的私人空间，越过他伸手一下拉上了窗帘，他毫不动摇地盯着Acker的双眼，声音冰冷：“首先，这不是你的房间，我们不是你该死的佣人，所以别他妈告诉我我应该怎么做。其次，当窗帘是合着的时候永远别擅自拉开，并且给我离那扇该死的窗户远点。我们的职责是护送你出庭，但如果你想玩掉自己的小命，我他妈不能更不在乎。你听明白了吗？”

Acker的微笑没有一丝改变，他近距离直视着Kemp的双眼，似乎没有一丁点不自在，即使两人的鼻尖相距不足两英寸。

壁台的高度恰好在Acker身体合适的位置，他的大腿根部似有若无地碰着狭窄的边缘，但没有完全坐上去，这允许他的双腿弯曲，手撑在壁台上，上身微微后仰、向上倾斜地对着Kemp。

Kemp知道他在干什么。

但这没能阻止他的心跳加快呼吸变浅。

 

很快车就来了。

他们向制服警们道别之后上了车，其中几个还专门过来拍了Acker肩膀，就好像他们不是只认识了两天而是两个世纪似的。小组中的每个人，当然除了Acker外，都带好了枪，甚至连技术支持Doyel都是配枪的，可见这次任务的受重视程度。

“应该不会有问题，但做好一切准备。”Norris一边开车一边对着无线电说。

他们分成两辆车向黑脚城进发，Norris、Kemp和Acker一辆，剩下的人另一辆，不出意外天黑前就应该到达，Yang已经在那边已经安排好了新的安全屋。

他们在笔直的公路上一路行进，路两旁是荒凉的红色沙漠，远处可以看见云层后的雪山。车的空调不太好，Acker脱掉了夹克，棕色衬衫解开到胸口，不时搭几句话。Kemp屏蔽掉了他的声音，一直看着窗外。

大概过了一个小时，Acker睡着了，大概也只有这种亡命之徒能在性命受到威胁时还睡得着觉。车子转弯，Acker靠在了Kemp的身上，Kemp可以闻到他头发里洗发水的味道，鬼使神差地没有立刻把他推开。然后Acker在睡眠中动了动，大概想找个更舒服的姿势，乳`头隔着衬衫蹭过了Kemp的手臂。

果然任何善行都会受到惩罚，Kemp不由自主低头看了一眼，Acker的脑袋靠在他肩头，红润的唇瓣微分，从这个角度一眼就能穿过大开的领口看见结实的胸肌上另一侧乳`头。

这也许是Acker的另一个花招。他快受够了，也许应该立即把这混蛋按在这皮座上撕掉他该死的衣服操到他再也耍不出什么…这想法如同一瓢凉水，把Kemp立刻浇醒。这他妈是哪来的？

Kemp深吸一口气，抬头发现Norris正从后视镜里看着他，他尽量若无其事地扭头看向窗外。没有理会Norris发出的一阵好脾气的嘲笑。

 

问题出现时他们已经接近黑脚城，从对面驶过来的一辆卡车突然上了反方向车道，前面Doyel那辆车紧急打轮，冲下了公路。

这时Acker已经醒了，Kemp立即把他的头颈按在大腿上，并躬身护住，直到Norris勉强把车停下。

他迅速拉着Acker从车上下来，Norris已经借着车门的掩护和对方开起了火。可以看到对方有四个人，其中两个拿着重型武器。Kemp回头看到剩下的三人也正从翻倒的车里往外爬，但Hayes和Doyel似乎受了伤。他低头从后备箱抽出两把散弹枪，扔给Norris一把，“我去支援，你行吗？”

Norris换起散弹枪一枪崩掉对方一人，从鼻子里哼了一声，“赶紧滚。”

Kemp转身命令Acker“呆着”，就猫腰向Doyel那边跑去，Norris给他掩护。Kemp刚和Padilla合伙把另两人拉出来，就听Norris大喊“Acker！Come here！”

他立刻回头，看到Acker端着散弹枪站在车后，脸上还挂着他标志性的稳定笑容，然后他一枪干掉了那个拿机关枪的。Norris正捂着左肩靠在车上。

他转身对Padilla喊了句“你掩护！”就冲了回去。对方火力在看到Acker后就集中起来，Kemp冲到车边的时候Acker已经躲回了车后。

“你疯了吗！”他一把抢掉Acker手里的散弹枪对他吼道，“把脸那样露出来？你差点被干掉！”

Acker无辜地看着他，“我觉得你应该把那把枪还给我，长官，还有两个呢。”

Kemp没理会他，继续和对方开火。Padilla趁机端着一把冲锋步枪从侧面抄过去，干掉了最后两个。

他们检查了所有人，搜索了对方的卡车，并叫黑脚城的警察来收拾残局，Padilla冲Kemp微笑，“阿富汗。”

Kemp也笑道，“伊拉克，可再也不想回去了。”

他们回到车那边的时候看到Acker正拿着应急绷带给Norris包扎肩膀上的枪伤。也许是肾上腺素，Kemp竟然跟他开了句玩笑：“扮演护士？”

Acker的嘴角的笑上挂着一块烟灰，但这不妨碍他抬起头看着Kemp说，“有趣，长官。一般人在这种情况下都会说'扮演医生'，还是你更喜欢男护士？”

Kemp没忍住脸颊升温，只能咬牙走开。

 

这次事件造成三名成员受伤，他们只得先赶往医院。

坐着救护车去医院的路上，所有人都精神疲惫得几乎要睡着，只有Acker在和警察与医疗人员谈笑风生，就好像他们刚刚并没有险些丧命一样。

不管情况怎样紧张，Acker似乎从没有表现出过任何紧张感，这令小组里的一些人好奇，另一些人十分头疼，而Kemp充满疑虑。通过这次危机，Kemp更加确认Acker的危险性，一个连自己的命都不在乎的人，怎么会真正在乎他人性命。但令Kemp不解的是，像Acker这样不要命的人，从一开始为什么会同意进入证人保护计划，而不是死拼到底？

Acker的选择并不符合Kemp对这类人的了解。

 

与此同时，海滨城内务调查科的审讯室里，缉毒科的副长（Lieutenant）Patrick “Pat” Klein突然抬起头。

两个内务调查员走进审讯室。

“Pat，我们来告诉你一个好消息，你的朋友派去刺杀Ainsley Acker的人失败了，值得庆祝不是吗？”

Klein瞬间满面紧张，但他仍然坚持自己的说法：“你们在开玩笑吗？这跟我有什么关系？我早就说过那个Acker的话不能信，我已经当警察二十多年了，就得到这点信任？Acker只是在报复我，因为我毁掉过他几个毒窝。他才是应该进监狱的人！”

“得了吧Pat，没几天就开庭了，你觉得我们没有证据会把你抓进来？你现在唯一的出路就是告诉我们你的'朋友'到底是谁。Come on，Pat，我们知道你上面肯定还有人，告诉我那个人是谁，我就保证向检察官说情。”

Klein摇了摇头，闭紧嘴巴不再说话。

他知道他必须表现出信心，对他的'老朋友'。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

Hayes在车祸中受了重伤，他们只得把他留在了医院，由当地警察照看。剩下的几人在附近的酒店里订了一个套间，当然没用他们自己的名字。

Doyel有轻微的脑震荡，Norris的手臂被重新包扎，医生建议他们尽量多休息就放他们走了。

在酒店里安顿好之后，Norris打开电脑再次跟Yang联系，Yang告诉他们已经开始对可能的信息泄露展开调查，并会加强保密工作。Kemp站在电脑屏幕后，在Norris准备汇报他们新的所在地时冲他摇了摇头。

Norris停顿了一下，说了另外一个酒店的名字。

“我刚刚把我们的入住时间给改了，现在看起来咱们是三天前住进来的一家子。”Doyel敲着电脑说。

“干得漂亮，但我们还是不能在这里久待，最多两三天。”Norris说，“黑脚城可不大，我们得低调点，等风头一过就赶紧走。”

Kemp抱臂皱眉，说“我现在很想知道信息是从哪儿泄露出去的。”他转头看着坐在沙发上正饶有兴致地观察他们的Acker问道，“你要指证的究竟是什么人。”

Acker已经断断续续地盯了Kemp差不多半个钟头了，这会儿被发现也没有像平常人那样转移视线，反而理所当然地接住了Kemp的逼视，脸上一副'我很遗憾'的笑容，“虽然我很想告诉你，你知道，毕竟涉及到我自己的性命，但我被建议最好不要那么做。”

Padilla点头，“的确，如果他那么做了会违反保密协议，危害他受政府保护的证人身份。不过我听说海滨城缉毒科的二把手Pat Klein最近突然请了长假，估计是被内务带走了。为什么要问？”

“猜测而已，”Kemp分析道，“我怀疑海滨城警局的腐化延伸到了更高的位置，而他要指证的只是个中间人，毒贩子和黑社会只能通过中间人来与高层进行联系，而只有那个中间人知道高层的身份。现在中间人被抓，高层要狗急跳墙。”

Norris表情严肃，“你是说，某个参与到这次联合行动的海滨城警局高层策划了之前那事？这可是项不小的指控。”

Kemp的视线没有离开Acker，希望得到一些反应，但Acker平稳的笑容如同黑洞，不会泄露任何有用信息。“也许。”他说。

 

这之后的几天他们没有什么事可做，只是待在酒店房间里，吃客房服务和Doyel去超市一次性买回的大量熟食。Doyel甚至照Acker的要求给他带了一瓶红酒。

他们大部分时间都在休息，晚上留两个人轮流值夜，Kemp自愿接下了很多次值夜，反正超过两三个小时他也睡不着。

 

晚间洗完澡穿着浴袍的Acker擦着头发从浴室走了出来，至少这次他知道穿上点什么，但Kemp还是怀疑他在浴袍下面什么也没穿。Acker是那种公子哥们专门去健身房锻炼出来的完美身材，但街道的印记仍然清晰可见。裸露出的胳膊和小腿上有许多条陈年旧疤，左臂有大片纹身烧掉的痕迹，估计是以前的帮派纹身，敞开的胸口可以看见心脏位置纹着一把匕首。

他就那么衣衫不整地走到壁橱前倒酒。

Kemp突然站起来，大步走到他面前，这家伙不故意弯曲他的身体时比Kemp要高，但这阻挡不了Kemp的气势。“你他妈能不能把衣服穿好？”

“这是怎么了？”Doyel赶紧过来，“别那么大火气嘛。”

“你们怎么能容忍他这么随便？”Kemp不敢置信回头问所有人。

“呃，Kemp，你大学没住过宿舍吗？这没什么大不了的呀。”Padilla小心地说，就好像不正常的是他一样，为什么只有他一个人能看穿那混蛋的伪装？他们都把他当成什么？抱抱熊？

Doyel赶紧拉着Kemp，“人一有钱了就容易怪毛病多，喜欢裸`体真不算什么，这种我见的多了，嘿，只要别上街就行。说起来，大学时的裸`体狂奔我还参加过呢，”

“我很好奇，Kemp警官，”Acker已经转过身来面对他，“你好像从一开始就对我非常不满。有什么特别的原因吗？”

“原因？”Kemp冷笑，“你是说除了你把该死的毒品卖给青少年？除了那些手绑在背后被扔进河里的尸体？除了被你毁掉的家庭和一排排针眼的罪犯？是啊，我到底对你有什么不满呢？”

“我不是你们亲爱的市长，Kemp。”Acker靠在背后的柜子上说，“我只是个商人。那些垃圾不是我逼他们买的，都是他们自己的选择。至于河里的尸体，那可跟我一点关系也没有，别把什么坏事都往我身上推呀。”

“你这人渣！”Kemp气红了眼，他挥起拳头却被Padilla和Doyel拉住。Kemp在缉拿逃犯时常混迹于底层，看过太多所谓'自愿的选择'，而每个帮派混混都知道挑衅Acker会有什么样的下场，海滨城一半的帮派谋杀都与Acker有关。被迫保护这个社会渣滓已经挑战他的底线，但听他这样推卸责任？

“Kemp，冷静！”Norris站了起来，他的手臂还吊着绷带，一脸怒火。“我不管你多不满，我们是来这里执行任务的，不是来扮演法官。你的行为已经危害到任务的安全，你想被开除出小组吗？”

Kemp静止下来，他喘了几口粗气，然后举起一只手。Padilla和Doyel把他放开。

“很抱歉，Norris，不会再发生了。”

Norris简短地点了点头，走了回去。Padilla和Doyel互相看看，也回去了。只留下Kemp面对Acker。

“我的抱歉并不是对你，如果可能的话，我绝对会亲手送你一颗子弹。”他平静地说。

Acker轻轻摩挲着酒杯，“可以理解，但我不得不拒绝你的提议。”

他们安静了一会儿，Kemp突然意识到，又是那个姿势，Acker上身微微后仰、向上倾斜地对着他。

那该死的笑容没有变过。

 

第二天Acker似乎从折磨Kemp中找到了新的乐趣，他故意坐在Kemp对面Doyel的桌子上，故意在擦肩而过时碰撞Kemp的手臂，故意只穿着牛仔裤不穿上衣，Kemp统统无视了他。

直到那天夜里，所有人都睡着了，只有Kemp在值夜。Acker出来倒酒，步调仍带着独特的摇摆。

Kemp突然说，“你觉得我昨天的分析怎么样？”

Acker转过身，大腿再次似有若无地靠着背后Doyel的简易办公桌，像是随时要坐上去，偏偏没有。

他已经知道了Kemp的弱点，并且牢牢握住。

Kemp站起来，一步步走到他面前，盯着他的眼睛。“你到底为什么进入证人保护计划？”

两人贴地很近，Acker仰头迎视他，目光专注，唇角上翘，“我觉得你的想像力很丰富。”

他的身体再次形成了迎接Kemp的角度，抵着一个高度恰到好处的平台，把他推上去太容易了，而Kemp无比清醒地记得，就在一天前，他在上司开着的车的后座上对着这个混蛋涨得发疼。

眼前这个混蛋能用被动掌握主动，用不利位置引诱捕猎者落入陷阱，他就像一条滑不溜手的泥鳅，永远在水面以下活动。在大多数人能察觉到他在做什么以前就已经使对方完成了他要的事。

有好几次Kemp几乎控制不住自己把这滑腻的渣滓立刻按在那张简易办公桌上狠狠干到他的嘴里只能冒出求饶声，但最终只是冷冷走开。

他深吸了一口气。  
不要让他得逞，Kemp，不要让他惹到你。

那恶魔笑着滑了下去。

Kemp闭上眼。没一会儿，他忍不住按住他的头，手指缠紧他的头发，也许他想要迫使他呛咳，但那家伙只是很平滑地咽了下去，动作优雅得就像喝掉一口法国名酒。

他睁开眼睛，Acker跪在地上抬起头，毫不掩饰得胜的笑，还有他毫不掩饰的野兽的眼睛。

Kemp的手指仍缠在他头发里，那色泽漂亮的棕色草丛，“你的手下如果知道他们的老大是个爱吸Dick的基佬会怎么说？”

Acker依旧懒洋洋地笑着，“我的手下们现在大概已经想要砍掉我的脑袋，再给他们一条理由也无妨。”

 

第三天Padilla变装去Norris报告的那个酒店附近探查，回来时神色严肃。

“那里几乎被包围了，很多可疑人物转来转去。还有人在前台打听有我们特征的人，幸好我们没有按真实情况汇报。”

“之前我在那家酒店的数据库存入了假的入住记录，当然用的假名否则也太假，昨天下午已经结账。”Doyel紧张地说。

Norris皱着眉头拆掉手臂上的绷带，“但愿能把他们骗住。Doyel，你脑震荡怎么样了？”

Doyel点点头，“差不多好了。”

Kemp已经很多天没怎么睡觉，但昨晚竟然比平常任务时多睡了两个小时，“Hayes那边呢？”

“不用担心，他的病房外面有一打警察。”

Padilla作为唯一的女性，染发变装后再次下楼负责放哨。所有人都严阵以待，唯一还能一脸轻松的只剩下Acker了。

“我说，”Doyel一脸郁闷地看着他，一边说一边检查自己的配枪。“拜托你也稍微着急一下吧，Acker。这些人都是冲着你来的，为什么我们比你还紧张。”

“着急有什么用呢，”Acker说，“我相信你们的能力。”

“我就喜欢你这点。”Doyel无可奈何地说。

Kemp哼了一声。

一直到晚上都没什么事，Padilla回来后告诉他们人似乎走了。Norris觉得仍不能掉以轻心，于是今晚他们两人一班，轮流值夜。

Kemp和Norris负责前半夜。

三点多的时候Norris烟瘾犯了，决定出去巡逻顺便解决几根烟，他告诉Kemp大概半小时。

Kemp在沙发上坐着看了五分钟的监控，终于站起来打开了Acker的门。

Acker果然也没有睡觉，他还穿着白天的衣服，正站在窗边向下看，听到Kemp进来头也没有回地问道，“有事吗？Kemp警官。”

“出来。”他只是说。

Kemp在沙发上操他的时候发现他的屁股非常紧，于是恶意地在他耳边问，“以前还有别人这么干过你吗？”

即使双手被握住压在背后，Acker仍能扭过头来嘲笑地看着他，“没有，警官。你是第一个。”

此时他不知道那语调意味着什么，只是更用力地想让那家伙彻底说不出话来。Acker把脸埋在沙发靠垫里，发出的声音已经不完全是享受，但他完全没有减弱的意思，反而继以更凶狠的力道。当Acker用毒品和犯罪毁掉无数人的生活时，Kemp什么也做不了，还必须拼命保护这该死的罪魁祸首，而这个罪犯将会踏着无数人的鲜血和墓碑套上政府提供的新身份，在法警的庇护下逍遥自在毫无惩罚地度过下半生，并与他犯下的罪行脱离一切干系，从所有知道他是谁的人面前消失。

所以没错，Kemp一点也不想让他好过，他像是一台高功率马达一样毫不留情，频率快准狠得如一台打桩机，是的，他必须要让这个混蛋一直记得这个，一直能在他的身体里最隐秘之处感受到这个，一天后、三天后、一个星期后，整个该死的下半生。

当他狠狠地释放在他体内的时候才想起来，他没有带套子。

“该死。”他模模糊糊地说，手掌覆盖着Acker汗湿的腹肌。

沙发不算很狭窄，他们后背靠着胸口，侧躺着安静了一会儿，Acker在他怀里轻声说：“Kemp，我不想死”。他的声音微弱而沙哑，透着一丝几不可闻的恐惧。

Kemp盯着显示屏里Norris吞云吐雾的身影，差点脱口说出'我不会让任何事发生在你身上'。

“我会护送你安全到达，”最终他只是保证。

 

Acker看着Kemp一脸疲惫地闭上眼，没一会儿就睡熟了，睡着前他模模糊糊地说了句“五分钟后叫我，或者Norris要是回来的话”，不一会儿就发出了轻微的鼾声。

Acker挑挑眉，伸手拿起桌上的手机，发了一条短息，删掉发件记录，把手机放回桌子上。

然后继续盯着电脑监视屏。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章 

那天夜里平安度过去了，他们四点半时和Doyel、Padilla交接，之后Kemp竟然一觉睡到了中午，这是这两年来他头一次在任务中获得真正的睡眠。

那之后黑脚城又安静了下来，打手们似乎被Doyel制造的假记录骗过，以为他们已经离开了黑脚城。Norris决定这里暂时是安全的，可以多停留一段时间。他们彻底切断了与总部的联系。

小组成员们放松了许多，有时带着墨镜去超市买几条烟和内裤什么的。

Kemp由于不健康的睡眠习惯，仍然自愿值前半夜的班，趁大家都睡着后时不时在浴室里或者沙发上和Acker来上一发。

他们从来不谈这件事，也用不着谈。

有一天晚上八点多的时候小组正凑在一起商量下一步的行动，Kemp去倒咖啡，恰巧Acker也在那里。

他假装不经意靠过来，在Kemp耳边吹了口气： “still feelin'it（仍然感觉得到）”。Kemp手一抖把咖啡洒了一地。

Doyel问他怎么了，他只能胡乱编了个理由。

当天晚上他把Acker按在喷头底下时从后面咬住了他的耳朵，"知道你是什么吗？你就是我的fucktoy，a tight, little, fucking hole. That's what you are."  
然后享受地看着Acker呼吸骤停，眼珠在呆滞中一下瞪大，变得像玻璃一样。

如果这次任务能一直进行下去，Kemp的睡眠问题也许就治愈了。

 

他们在第二十天的时候终于离开了黑脚城，直接飞抵海滨城。  
还差两天开庭，必须给地区检察官足够的时间为证人做准备。

 

到达海滨城时Yang亲自来机场接人，一排警车夹道“欢迎”，排场简直像是外国政要来访。  
Kemp脱下外套罩在Acker的头上，以最快的速度护着他上了一辆警车。

Yang从另一边也上了同一辆车，“Acker先生，地区检察官正在Ramirez局长的办公室等你。请放心，我们仍会全程保护你的安全。”

Acker冲她闪了个招牌微笑，“是吗？那可真是荣幸，我简直迫不及待要见到他了。另外我得说一句，您的工作做的十分到位，我一直感到非常安全。”

一直没调查出信息泄露源的Yang尴尬地闭上了嘴。

没一会儿车子就到了警局。

“之后就可以放松点了。”Yang对Kemp说，“在那么多警察的眼皮底下，对方应该不敢轻举妄动。”

局长Ramirez把他们迎进了自己的办公室，解释地方检察官刚刚肠胃出了点问题，是老毛病了，请他们多等一会儿，并且要求单独和Acker说两句话。

“不行，这不符合规定，”Norris说。

“我理解，我理解，”Ramirez局长摆了摆手，神情苦闷，“是我不该问。只不过海滨城警局竟然出了这种事情…我只是想弄清楚在我的警局里到底都发生了什么，你们知道，内务组的调查完成之前是不会告诉我的。”

小组成员面面相觑，所有人都恨内务调查，而Ramirez对法警的工作一直非常配合…Acker耸耸肩表示自己无所谓，于是Yang决定给他十五分钟。除了Ramirez和Acker之外的所有人都暂时离开了局长办公室。

这地方到处都是警察，而他们就守在门外，很难想象能出什么大不了的事，但Kemp仍觉得有点烦躁，他不断看手表。

Doyel安慰道，“不会有事的Kemp，只有十五分钟。而且你想想，假如警察局长是坏的，别说那几率有多小，那他在自己的办公室里干掉Acker岂不是也太蠢了？”

Norris趁这个机会向Yang解释了之前的情况和切断联系的原因，并询问对之前袭击的调查有没有结果。Yang告诉他已经查出有人向Acker的敌对帮派泄露了他们的所在地，但具体是谁却不清楚。

“他们已经谈话多长时间了？”Kemp皱眉看表。“已经到十五分钟了。”

他转身敲门，没有人应答，又敲了一次，仍然没有回应。Kemp后退一步一脚把门踢开，屋子里面空空如也，只有窗户大敞着。”

“狗屎。”Doyel说。

 

谁也没想到在这样严密的监控下，Acker竟然能和警长Ramirez一起失踪，就在他们单独谈话十五分钟里。他们搜索了整个警局及周边，没有Ramirez或Acker的踪影，而警局的监控竟然已经被关掉了将近半个小时。

海滨城警局炸开了锅，副局长气势汹汹地冲Yang质问：“你们竟然让一个危险分子和Ramirez局长单独呆在一起？局长已经十几年没在前线了，你们的脑子被狗吃了吗？现在可好了！你们的宠物证人绑走了警察局长！”

“哦是吗？我看倒像是反过来，”Kemp冷着脸说，“Ramirez挟持了Acker，也许我们马上就会找到Acker的尸体，脑袋上镶着一颗子弹，而你们该死的警察局长站在旁边声明自己遭到了绑架，不得不'正当防卫'！”他的声音越来越大，到最后几乎是在怒吼。

副局长面红耳赤地瞪着他，“你什么意思?你在…”

“Acker身上根本没有携带任何武器，我们确认这点，而且我非常怀疑他能关掉警局的监控设备。我赞同Kemp的说法。”Norris皱眉打断他。

“放屁！谁都知道Acker在警局内部有眼线，也许是那个叛徒关掉了监控…"

这时有人敲门，他们只能停止争论，负责警局安全的助理局长带着一个制服警走了进来。

“抱歉打扰，但你们必须看看这个。”他说着打开平板电脑放出一段录像。“虽然主系统的监控被关掉了，但去监控室的走廊的摄像机是和主系统是分开的，它仍在工作。”

所有人安静地看着屏幕上Ramirez从那条走廊经过，时间正好是事发前半个小时。

副局长一脸震惊。

“还有这个。Andy，给他们看看你找到的东西。”

那个制服警一脸兴奋地走过来，报告说他记得街对面的餐馆正好有监控系统就跑过去检查了人家的录像。他拿出手机，开始放他二次录下的片段。

录像中是Ramirez和一个带着棒球帽的人，Ramirez紧贴在那人身后上了一辆破旧的枣红色福特，他们转身的时候顶在那人腰后的枪清晰可见。

即使二次录像造成了光条，还有被帽檐遮住脸，Kemp还是一眼就从身材上确认了Acker。

毕竟那是他已经很熟悉的身体。

他不熟悉的是一瞬间心脏的突然抽紧。

 

之后的一个小时，Kemp坐在某个休假的警探的桌子上一直打电话，向所有的租车公司询问是否有人租赁一辆枣红色的福特。

Doyel坐在他旁边，同情地看着他，“Kemp，我刚刚查过了本地所有租车公司的数据库，没有Ramirez名字的租赁记录。”

“那是辆二十多年的福特，Doyel，”Kemp不耐烦地说，“那肯定不是警察局长的车，他的家人和邻居也没有注册过这样的车。”

Kemp突然停下，用大拇指揉了揉太阳穴，“抱歉，我只是说他可能用的别人的证件。”他抬起头看着Doyel，“你说他还活着的几率大吗？”

Doyel摇了摇头，“这种情况，Ramirez肯定会尽可能在最短的时间内…”

“不，”Kemp突然坚定地打断他，“那家伙滑的很，他没那么容易死。”

“Kemp…”

 

Norris走进来的时候Kemp和Doyel已经在给棕榈城的车辆管理局打电话。

“不用找了。”他把一份文件扔在了桌子上。“之前告发Acker的那个街名叫Flippy的混混翻了供，说他提供的录像是伪造的，用面粉冒充的毒品。Acker不再面临指控，他和政府签的协议自动作废。”

“你在开什么玩笑！”

“冷静些，Kemp，他现在已经不是我们的责任了，交给警察。”

Kemp看着他，“在我们的监控下丢了一个证人，你叫我怎么冷静”。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章 

警察很快在Ramirez家附近的垃圾箱里发现了被卸掉的牌照，案情看起来很清楚了。内务调查员也开始介入，Ramirez被确定为海滨城警局腐败案最大的嫌疑人。

当天夜里所有警察都在加班，法警小组的工作却已经结束了。Kemp他们几个仍在警局提供帮助，也许是丢了证人心里愧疚。

第二天，就在所有人都认为Ramirez已经把Acker扔进了哪条下水道自己坐上了飞往古巴的飞机时，事情终于出现了扭转。

昨晚东区发生了爆炸，现场发现了被炸的到处都是的人体组织，还大部分都焦了，无法有效验尸。今天早上出了DNA结果，经验证，确定残骸属于Ramirez。

没有Acker的DNA。

“东区发生爆炸，Ramirez的尸体，或者该说剩下的无论什么涂得满墙都是，Acker仍然没影儿。”代理局长把一份文件夹摔在桌子上。“现在还觉得你们的宝贝儿证人十分无辜吗？”

Doyel叹了口气，“Andrade局长，Ramirez也许被炸死了，但这并不代表他没有劫持我们的证人。Acker一路一直非常配合，而且我们没收了他的通讯工具。他没有机会策划一起爆炸案。”

然而与此同时，警察按照Flippy（之前翻供的那个Acker的手下）的说法找到了拍摄场地，果然到处都是面粉，而所有陈设，包括塑料袋散落的位置，都跟录像中的一模一样。现场的警探面面相觑，这地方被像犯罪现场一样保存，活像是专门留给警察看的。

 

Doyel看着贴满照片的的玻璃板，问Kemp：“这有没有让你想到什么？”

Kemp不说话。

“你猜怎么着，爆炸现场没有留下任何指纹，除了那倒霉或者该说幸运的正在外出旅游的房主一家子的。所以你的宠物毒贩子完全可以声称他是被劫持的，什么都不知道。谁也拿他没办法。

“Flippy哈？”Doyel继续说（注：Flip是“翻”的意思）“派了这么个名字的人来，不得不说，他还挺有股扭曲的幽默感的。”

Kemp仍然沉默。他清楚Doyel最后指的是什么，但他不想说出来。

 他就是不想承认。

 

第三天，他终于回到法警局。

“Kemp，你有一个包裹。”同事指了指他的办公桌。

Kemp拿起包裹，上面没有寄件人地址，打开包裹，里面是一张磁盘。他犹豫了一下，把磁盘插进了电脑里。

那里面是Ramirez泄露情报和买凶杀人的证据，包括Ramirez给杀手打电话的窃听录音。

看完之后，Kemp深吸了一口气，又吸了一口气，一胳膊把桌上所有的东西撞到了地上。

坐他对面的同事吓了一跳，“你这是怎么了？”

直到这个时候，他才不得不承认。

“我他妈的被耍了。”

 

有组织犯罪科的警察很快提供了谜底。

Alexander Ramirez，滨海城警局的最高长官，事实上是错综复杂的权钱交易关系网中的顶级大鱼，他涉黑涉毒，但十分狡猾，除了中间人Klein外没人知道他的真实身份。所有帮派头目都知道他的存在，但不知道他到底是谁。

根据这段时间街上的流言来分析，Ramirez早就嫌Acker不太听话，暗中动作准备把他替换掉，谁知Acker技高一筹，早已看出了他的目的，反过来要扳倒Ramirez，从而产生了之后的一系列事件。

Acker身为没有什么案底的大佬，故意让手下Flippy伪造证据把自己提供给一直盯着他的有组织犯罪部门，做为污点证人指证中间人Klein。Ramirez的身份受到了威胁，途中几次试图借他人之手干掉Acker未果，竟狗急跳墙想要假装被Acker绑架将其挟持到隐秘之处灭口，没想到却被事先准备好的Acker的手下炸成了肉渣。  
最后Flippy承认证据是伪造的，Acker仍然逍遥法外。

一切都很明显了。

所有的事情从一开始就完全是Acker的计划，他进入证人保护项目就是为了逼出幕后大鱼，揭露其身份并将其除掉。他完美的做到了。

原来他们一直弄反了谁是猎手，谁才是猎物。

如今真相大白，Ramirez已死，他们却没有指控Acker的证据。而没了Acker的证词，就连Klein都很难定罪。有组织犯罪科和证人保护小组被耍了一通，而Acker的贩毒网络仍在地下世界活跃如初。

Kemp本来从一开始就看出Acker不对劲，他本该相信自己的直觉，却被欲念冲昏了头脑，没有看到这一切的发生。

 

当天晚上Kemp接到了一个电话，立刻笔直坐起。

“收到你的礼物了吗，长官？”从那带着笑意的声音里，Kemp能想象出对方嘴角恒定而危险的笑容。

“已经交给了DA，会在法庭上使用，”Kemp机械地回答，并迅速记下来电号码打开电脑开始查询，“我应该感谢你的帮助吗？”

“只是尽一个热心市民的义务而已，不值一提。不过我倒应该好好感谢你，Kemp，没有你的帮忙事情可要难办的多。”

“是吗。”Kemp冷冰冰地说。不出所料果然是一次性电话，没有GPS信号。Kemp开始三角定位。

听筒里传来一声轻笑，对方挂断了电话。

 

第四天Kemp没有去上班，他请了这些年积累下来的所有假期，回到公寓里对着墙壁沉思。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

Kemp似乎从人类世界消失了。

他不接电话也不出门，一个人窝在公寓里，除了送披萨的谁敲门也不开。

整件事从开始到结束，视角从法警小组到警局内奸，Kemp在头脑里把每个可能的过程过了无数遍。

他仍有一个细节想不明白，在小组从沙漠城前往海滨城的过程中，Acker到底是怎么和手下取得联系的？

包裹里的内容显示，Acker在他们到达海滨城前就已经开始让人监视Ramirez，Ramirez的办公室被安装监听设备的时间应该介于两次袭击之间。法警小组在第一次袭击之后就已经基本切断了和总部的联系，而Acker或者他的人必定要掌握警局和小组两边的信息才能准确推断出幕后之人的真实身份。

他们确保了Acker没有任何种类的通讯工具，搜了他的身不止一次，而无论怎样开玩笑，其实所有人在Acker身边都很警惕。

除了…

突然想到了什么，Kemp几乎从沙发上跳了起来。他从一堆披萨盒底下翻出手机，充上电拨通了通信公司的号码，在经过一段交涉后对方把他这一个月所有的通话及短信记录传了过来。

Kemp看着从传真机里不断滑出的一张张表单，脸色变得非常难看。果然如此，他愤恨地想。

表单里有十几条不属于他的通电和短信，时间都非常巧，他毫不怀疑，如果查起对方号码必然又是一次性电话。

他一直知道Acker是个高明的操纵者，一条阴险卑鄙的水蛇，但他仍然放松了警惕，最终致使自己被利用，这怪得了谁？也许唯一的安慰是至少Acker还留给他了一份打包好的证据，而这也不过是榨取最后一点利用价值罢了。

他应该马上给警察局打电话，把这些通讯记录作为证据提供给他们。

然而他的手指悬在手机屏幕上方，眼睛死死盯着通讯录上的名字，迟迟没有按下。

Kemp仍然非常气愤，他当然气愤，但他却发现自己竟无法像认识Acker之前那样果断处理…

算了吧，他在骗谁？自从操过Acker的身体之后，他就已经无法像对待以往那些逃犯一样随手把他交给警察了，即便他十分清楚Acker是个对社会危害极大的毒贩头目，一个彻头彻尾的危险分子。

Kemp用了两天弄明白了一件事，他不想放弃Acker。

他已经对这条毒蛇上了瘾。

他拿起电话拨通了地方检察官的私人号码。

“我也许能说服Acker出庭作证，但我有一个条件。”

 

Kemp是一名猎人。

他在法警局缉拿逃犯许多年，他非常擅长自己的专业，不仅因为不错的头脑，更是因为他有足够多的路子和耐心。

当重新开始追踪那辆枣红福特时，他给线人打了电话并逐一过滤棕榈城的五家租车公司，最终确定了一辆可疑车辆。他要求租车公司打开那辆福特的GPS系统，发现它就在停海滨城的一家修车店里。

Kemp走进浴室，快速刮了胡子洗了澡，在从人间消失三天后首次踏出了家门。

 

找到那里并没有费什么劲儿，Kemp在货架上发现了被卸下来的GPS。一名机械师见状立刻拔足狂奔，Kemp把他按倒在地扣上手铐时好笑地想，这家伙能帮Acker处理敏感垃圾，一定至少受到了他一定程度的信任，看来Acker对手下的智商不怎么挑剔。

机械师一开始嘴巴非常紧，但当Kemp以谋杀罪威胁他时，他很快说出了Acker的所在地。

 

Kemp敲开楼顶公寓的门时已经是半夜了，Acker亲自打开门。

“Kemp，”他略带惊讶地说，嘴角挂着玩世不恭的得意笑容。Kemp注意到他穿着一件棕色的衬衫，和在Norris车上时穿的那件相似。Acker侧身让他进入。“真是没想到，您竟然这么快就找来了。”

Kemp没有说话，一直跟着他来到泛着冷光的吧台，“这里只有你一个人？”

Acker在吧台旁坐下，一边倒酒一边会意地瞟了他一眼，“只除了你之外。”

Kemp接住滑过来的波本，也微微笑道，“不想问我是怎么找到你的吗？”

Acker纵容似的挑了挑眉，“请讲，我听着呢。”

“我找到了那辆福特，或者说那上面的GPS，然后你在修车店的好伙伴就把这地方的地址告诉我了。”

“可怜的家伙，你肯定把他吓得不轻。不过你知道这什么也证明不了不是吗？”

“是啊，”Kemp的语气变冷，“你利用整个证人保护小组给出了严密的不在场证明，一辆福特的确无法证明你的参与。”

Acker对他举了下杯示意他继续。Kemp冷笑着想，看你还能得意多久。

“你利用了我，Acker。你故意伪造证据进入证人保护项目，让自己在警局的内线趁机获得Ramirez的身份，然后炸飞了Ramirez。但你没想到我们会那么仔细，搜走了你所有的联系设备。所以那些故意的引诱都是另有目的，不是吗？不过Acker，你不该提醒我。”

“我已经说过，Kemp，”Acker嘲笑地冲他摊了摊手，“你的想像力过于丰富。我不知道你在说什么。”

Kemp把手机记录扔到他面前，“还要再装吗？”

如果通话记录还可以抵赖的话，那几条短信可谓证据确凿。而有计划的谋杀在本洲可能面临死刑。

Acker低头看了一眼那些表单，抬起眼睛凝视着Kemp，缓慢地低声说，“Kemp探长，你瞧，我最开始只是想找出Ramirez的身份和足够扳倒他的证据而已，就像我寄给你的那份。但谁知道那个疯子竟然想要干掉我，我才不得不做了些自我防卫的准备。至于那场爆炸，what the hell，反正他都已经死了。”

“别撒谎了，Acker，”Kemp毫不留情地揭穿，“你从一开始就计划干掉Ramirez，否则难道留着他把你供出来？”

Acker低头晃了晃手中的残酒，沉默了两秒。

Acker抬起头，“看来你已经都搞清楚了，那么我很好奇你来干什么？”他的嘴角仍挂着稳定的笑，眼中渐渐透出凶狠的光。

“我来为你提供一个交易。”他盯着Acker的眼睛说，“你继续你的证人保护项目，只不过这次你要指正的不仅是Klein，还有你在警局的眼线、你的主要手下和与你有生意关系的人；作为交换，我就不把这份记录交给警察，你也不会因此面临一级谋杀的指控。而且不用想着干掉我，如果我一直不出现，会有人查到这份记录。”

Acker没有立即回答，他们静止地互相逼视，直到Kemp打破了沉默。

“还有一件事，我在修车店抓人的时候也许不小心散播了一些消息，而你之前已经进过一次证人保护计划了，估计现在大家都以为你已经出卖了所有人。你知道告密者的下场对吗？”

Acker继续盯着他，突然轻笑了一声，他站起身，慢慢冲Kemp走了过来，胯部仍带着贴合步调的独特摇摆。

Kemp没有动，一直到Acker走到他身前，侧头在他耳边呢喃，“如果我进入证人保护计划，那么你就再也看不到我了，Riley…”

Kemp伸出手，顺着脊椎向下，勾住他的腰带，用力一推，让两人的下`体紧紧贴在一起。

“那么我建议我们别再浪费时间。”

 

 

当Kemp撕开那件衬衫捏住他的乳`头时忍不住说道，“知道吗，如果不是你的提醒，我还想不起来去查手机记录。后悔了吗？”

“后悔？”Acker轻笑，“我好像没有那个功能。”

 

 

Acker上庭作证时终于没了笑容，他狠狠瞪着Kemp，面无表情。

他给出了所有需要的证词。

 

法庭宣判后的半个月海滨城都几乎处于欢庆当中，人们没想到案情竟能突然扭转，正义取得了最终的胜利。这都要感谢本地帮派大佬Ainsley Acker突然的大脑进水，他竟然主动出庭作证，把自己的手下和腐败警察通通送进了监狱，简直太不可思议了。不少人猜测或许他突然找到了信仰，毕竟除了这个也实在找不到别的解释了。

Kemp这两天心情也很不错，他的工作转换花了比预想稍长的时间，如今终于顺利完成。他在同事们的告别声中坐上了去往某个远方小镇的飞机。

 

 

飞机的航线几乎跨跃了整片国土，于凌晨五点时落地。Kemp坐上按时等候在机场的出租车，一个小时后终于来到了目的地。

Kemp下了出租车，太阳刚刚开始升起，他环顾四周，深吸了一口新鲜空气。就像当初许诺的一样，这是一个静谧美丽的小镇。

找到那座小房子并没有费什么劲儿，毕竟他在海滨城等待时用google地图查看过无数次，这一切只是让他的兴奋感不断发酵。他没有立刻进去，而是首先和对面的临时负责人员进行了任务交接，修改了监听系统的密匙，然后才来到那房子的门口。

Kemp想了想，先拔出配枪卸掉了里面所有的子弹，然后用钥匙开了门。

他放轻脚步进入房子内部，顺着水声慢慢走上楼梯。

水声停下了，Acker从浴室走出来，哼着奇怪的小调穿过走廊进入卧室，他完美的身材和丑陋的疤痕被遮盖在白色的浴袍下，从背影也看不到脸上的笑容，但那令人心痒的、节奏迷人的摇摆没有任何改变。

Kemp出现在他背后时，这名前毒贩子发出一声惊讶的闷哼，但他很快就镇静下来，嘴角提起慵懒的笑容，“没想到还能再次见到你，法警先生，我还以为我们上次把一辈子的份儿都做完了呢。你到底来干什么？”

Kemp伸手从背后把他抱进怀里，没有立刻回答，“我以为你喜欢晚起。”

“该怎么说呢，”Acker没有拒绝，而是微微歪过头，“托你的福，这个小镇的晚上几乎什么有趣的事都没有，我只好早点睡了。”

“也许我能提供一些娱乐。”Kemp把手伸进浴袍底下抚摸他的胸腹，当然什么也没穿，他抽掉系带，让浴袍整个落在地下。“现在你是我的责任了。”

Acker似乎对两人衣着的不平等没有任何疑义，他百无聊赖地说，“让我们来看看你有什么好主意。”

Kemp愉快地笑了，他抽出配枪，暗示性地把枪口抵在Acker的腰窝下、臀缝之上，顶着他来到穿衣镜前。

然后他把枪扔回床上，双手握住那总爱轻轻摇荡的胯骨突出，附耳低声说，“You are my bitch now，Acker. This won't stop until I say so.（你是我的婊`子，Acker，这个不会停止，直到我这么说。） ”

“是吗？”Acker扬起头，高挺的鼻梁蹭过Kemp的脸颊，他的眼睛真是他妈的漂亮极了，“Let's see.（我们走着瞧）”


End file.
